Quiero caminar junto a tí
by GV FoxMapache
Summary: Una serie de pequeñas historias, con música para ambientar. Ni Zootopia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.
1. Stand by me

**Hola a todos, esta es una historia ambientada con música.**

 **Ni Zootopia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Canción** **: _Stand by me - Ben E. King_**

 **Aunque pueden usar el cover que mas les guste, uno que me agrada mucho es el de Imagine Dragons.**

* * *

 _ **Stand by me**_

Era una noche de otoño, fría, el reflejo azul de la Luna iluminaba las calles de la metrópolis, el viento mecía incesantemente las copas de los árboles, los cuales perdían poco a poco sus hojas cobrizas, cubriendo temporalmente el suelo, emitiendo el su característico sonido cada vez que eran pisoteadas por los caminantes nocturnos que buscaban refugio de aquella ventisca.

 _When the night has come_ _  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see_

Todos excepto un zorro de pelaje naranja que deambulaba por las calles sin interés o preocupación por resguardarse del frio, los animales pasaban rodeándolo, era como una roca saliente en el cauce de un rio, todos se movían tan rápido y él solo seguía su andar sin importarle los demás. Estaba distraído, no prestaba atención a quienes lo insultaban por estorbar en su camino, pero él continuaba, su mente se encontraba en la tarde de aquel día, aquella tarde que paso en compañía de su amiga coneja, si aún la seguía considerando su amiga.

 _No I won't be afraid_ _  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

− ¡Hola Nick! − Se escuchó la alegre y animada voz de Judy mientras bajaba de su pequeño automóvil en el cual transitaba para repartir multas, pues aun después de dos semanas de haber resuelto el caso de los aulladores, el jefe Bogo seguía asignándole los parquímetros para trabajar, ella no estaba del todo conforme, pero trabajo era trabajo.

El zorro, que se encontraba sentado en medio de una banca, con los brazos estirados pasándolos por detrás del respaldo y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, alzó la vista para encontrarse con su amiga quien caminaba muy vivaz mientras llevaba su mano en alto, saludándolo.

− Hola zanahorias − Dijo levantándose de su asiento con su típica sonrisa – Es decir… − Se corrigió para hacer una ligera reverencia – Buenas tardes oficial Hopps – Hablo haciendo énfasis en sus palabras con un pequeño toque de sarcasmo.

− No me digas así… − Dijo mientras se detenía para estar frente a su amigo vulpino – Ahora no estoy en horario de servicio.

− De acuerdo, entonces… ¿Cómo has estado orejas? – Respondió burlonamente.

− ¡OYE…! Tampoco quieras pasarte de listo – Señaló con su dedo mientras la dedicaba una mirada de enojo, aunque sabía que él estaba jugando.

− Ok…– Dijo rodando los ojos y dejando caer sus hombros – Además me la debes llegaste tarde

− ¡Ay! Lo siento Nick, ha sido un día de locos – Trato de sonar cansada, aunque tratándose de una coneja siempre tenía energías para todo.

− Descuida… − Trato de no darle importancia − ¿Y…? ¿A dónde quieres ir?

− No lo sé, tu guíame – Dicho esto Nick comenzó a caminar seguida por Judy, parecía que sería una tarde agradable.

 _So darling, darling_ _  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me  
Stand by me_

Durante los últimos días Nick y Judy salían a comer en el descanso de la oficial, como designación y además conocedor de la urbe, Nick se encargaba de escoger los lugares en donde se deleitarían con sus platillos, aunque había días en los que la Judy escogía, ya sea porque lo vio mientras patrullaba o por recomendación de su regordete amigo Garraza.

En este día, Nick había seleccionado un restaurant vegetariano, bueno, siempre escogía uno que solo sirviese comida para su compañera grisácea. Ubicado en el centro de la Comarca de la Sabana, el restaurant " _Green salad_ ", era un lugar sencillo y con comensales normales, para el tipo de comida que sirven, por lo que la presencia de cierto animal de pelaje naranja llamaba la atención de todos los presentes.

− ... y desde entonces mis padres han estado preguntando una y otra vez ¿Qué cuando iré? ¿Qué si pueden venir a visitarme? – Decía sosteniendo en una de sus patas un tenedor, con el cual comía sus vegetales al vapor – Y siendo honesta creo que no me sorprendería si un día me los llego a encontrar.

− Enserio te extrañan – Esbozo una sonrisa, mientras mezclaba con su tenedor los frutos que le habían traído, era lo único que podía pedir, pues los vegetales no eran su platillo favorito.

− Y que lo digas, mamá siempre dice que me preparará mi comida favorita cuando vaya.

− Ten cuidado, quizás no quieren que te vuelvas a ir – Dijo señalándola con su cubierto. Judy solo soltó una leve carcajada.

− Si, tal vez tengas razón.

− ¿Tal vez? – Comentó fingiendo asombro y haberse ofendido por las palabas que le dijo su acompañante – Sabes que siempre tengo razón, torpe coneja – Ahora su tono cambio a uno con el que se engrandecía – Sin mí no hubieras resuelto el caso de los aulladores, sin mí no seguirías en el departamento de policía, sin mí no estarías disfrutando de esta deliciosa comida, sin mi… − Pero en ese momento Judy lo detuvo.

− Ok… − La coneja solo rodó los ojos, sabía que ha Nick le gustaba fastidiarla, y hacerle creer que él era mejor – Entonces dígame zorro astuto, ¿Cómo fue que se vio envuelto en el importante caso sobre los aulladores? – Haciendo énfasis en las últimas cinco palabras y arqueando una ceja, Judy espero por alguna respuesta, pero su amigo se había quedado callado por un instante.

− Mmm… coneja astuta.

− Torpe zorro – Judy solo sonrió ante su victoria, para luego volver a deleitarse con su comida – ¡Por dios Nick! Esto esta delicioso, dime ¿Cómo te enteraste de este lugar?

− Bueno, debo de admitir que no fue fácil, pero Flash sabe más de restaurantes que cualquier otro mamífero.

− Vaya… Creí que conocías a todo mundo – Los papeles se habían invertido, ahora Judy molestaba con sarcasmo al zorro.

− Cierto, pero necesitaba consejo de un animal herbívoro – La plática continuaba hasta que ambos animales habían terminado su comida, por lo que pagaron cuentas por separado, aunque Nick tuvo que pedir prestado un poco, pero él sabía que podía haber pagado lo de él y lo de ella sin ningún problema, pues su vida de estafador continuaba. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No quería que Judy se enterara de que aún seguía engañando a la gente.

 _If the sky that we look upon_ _  
Should tumble and fall  
Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_

− Entonces ¿Fue un día pesado? – Preguntó Nick, mientras caminaba a lado de Judy.

− Si, ya sabes siempre hay quejas con los parquímetros – Respondió la coneja sin muchos ánimos, ya estaba cansada de repartir multas a lo largo de la semana.

− ¿Y no has hablado que el Búfalo… se me olvido su nombre, para que te cambie de puesto?

− Ya lo intenté, pero… − Su voz sonaba cada vez más ahogada, pues los múltiples intentos de hablar con su jefe terminaban en negativas por su parte – Dice estar ocupado y que todos los casos están cubiertos.

− ¿Y por qué no le pides que te asigne a un equipo? Así podrías hacer algo más que repartir multas.

− Todos están completos, además… − Se detuvo un instante, por lo que su amigo también lo hizo quedándose con duda por su repentina acción – Por cierto, Nick ¿Ya encontraste un empleo decente? – La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, con los ojos abiertos como platos, pensó rápido en una excusa creíble.

− Bueno… He estado buscando, pero por ser un zorro no muchos me tienen confianza, si no es que todos – Respondió lo más natural que pudo, pero Judy lo veía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

− Nick… Por favor no me mientas – Le contestó un poco triste – Sé que no lo has intentado, y que sigues estafando a la gente − El zorro solo se quedó mudo por un segundo.

− ¿Qué, ahora me espías? – Respondió en tono juguetón, pues quería que su amiga coneja no siguiera cuestionándolo.

− Esto es serio, podrías meterte en problemas... – Pero el zorro la interrumpió, sonando tranquilo.

− No te preocupes, no me pasara nada, de hecho, yo… − Judy, al igual que él, comenzó a hablar un poco molesta.

− Nick, tarde o temprano te van a estar buscando y no podré ayudarte.

− Tranquila zanahorias – Hablaba sereno, buscaba como dar por terminada esa conversación – Ellos no me atraparán, para eso…

− Nicholas Wilde, estoy hablando enserio – Judy se paró frente a él, detenindo su caminar, ahora su voz sonaba más molesta – No quisiera ser yo quien te ponga bajo arresto.

− ¿Qué? ¿Tú? ¿Una reparte-multas? – Nick comenzaba poco a poco a molestarse, pues lo comentarios de su amiga no eran para nada sutiles.

− Al menos tengo un trabajo decente – Ese comentario de su amigo la había hecho enojar, y mucho, pues empezó a levantar más y más la voz − ¡Y no soy un inútil vagabundo que se la pasa robando a la gente inocente del lugar! – No había medido sus palabras, pues la expresión de Nick mostraba que no estaba feliz. Al ver su cara, y darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca como queriendo no haber dicho eso.

− Así que ¿Soy un inútil vagabundo? hee… − Nick al ver el silencio de la coneja, paso por un lado y siguió su camino.

− Nick, no… Por favor, espera − Salió tras él para tratar de disculparse – No quise decir eso, yo…

− Pero lo hiciste – La coneja sabía que él tenía razón, lo había dicho, lo había herido − ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?

− Eso no es cierto – Judy había bajado sus orejas, estaba triste y buscaba remediarlo – Yo solo quería que te unas al departamento de policías y así…

− ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Trabajar juntos!? – Nick la interrumpió, iba a dar por terminada la conversación – Será mejor que busques a alguien que sea competente para ser tu compañero, y no a un simple ladrón callejero – Judy se detuvo, las palabras de su amigo eran hirientes, viéndolo alejarse sabía que había vuelto a meter la pata, y en grande. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, y una lagrima comenzó a descender por su mejilla, humedeciendo su pelaje gris, pues su amigo, su único amigo se había ido.

 _I won't cry, I won't cry_

 _No, I won't shed a tear_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

Judy lloraba en su pequeño departamento, estaba arrepentida por cómo le había dicho al zorro que le había apoyado en el pasado, y eso era lo que más le dolía, pues no quería perderlo. Ella había intentado llamarlo, le había escrito mensaje, incluso mensajes de voz, en los que se disculpaba y decía ser una tonta por haberlo insultado, por ser una torpe coneja insensible que no comprende a los zorros.

− Nick… No espero que me respondas – Era el quinceavo mensaje de voz que le envía, llorando, pues antes le había enviado unos treinta en los que solo se disculpaba – Mucho menos que me perdones… lamento haberte llamado de esa manera… he sido una terrible amiga contigo – Su mensaje se interrumpía por los hipidos que hacía – Siempre has tenido razón… Siempre tienes razón Nick… Solo soy una torpe coneja – Tras decir esto, envió el mensaje y se tiró en su cama boca abajo.

Tras unos segundos de estar llorando, golpearon a su puerta, haciendo que se levante la cabeza.

− ¿Quién es? – Trató de sonar calmada, pero nadie respondió, entonces volvieron a tocar su puerta, no tuvo otra opción más que levantarse y atender el llamado – Ya voy – Mientras caminaba a la puerta, se limpió las lágrimas, pero su pelaje había quedado empapado, y nuevamente volvieron a llamarla a la puerta, pensando que podía ser alguno de los vecinos que iba a quejarse del posible ruido que hacía, trató de disculparse – Disculpe si lo moleste… − Dijo mientras abría la puerta – Es solo que… − Sus ojos veían una camisa verde hawaiana, poco a poco levanto la mirada para ver a un zorro que tenía dibujada una media sonrisa.

– _Siempre has tenido razón… Siempre tienes razón Nick… Solo soy una torpe coneja_ – Reprodujo el mensaje, el celular ubicado en la pata levantada del vulpino. Judy aún no lo creía.

– Zanahorias, vas a agotar la memoria de mi teléfono – Habló Nick en aquel tono con el que le decía que ya estuviera tranquila.

– Nick… – Judy comenzó a llorar, y sin pensarlo abrazó a Nick por la cintura, pues era a donde sus brazos llegaban – Lo lamento tanto, yo…

– Descuida zanahorias – Interrumpió su discurso, pues ya había escuchado suficiente a través de su teléfono – No pasa nada – Decía tratando de calmarla y correspondiendo el abrazo – No seas tan sentimental – Poco a poco comenzó a llevarla a dentro de su departamento.

– Nick… enserio… discúlpame… yo… – Comenzaba a sonar más tranquila.

– Judy, no hay nada que disculpar – El zorro apartó levemente a su amiga para poder mirarla a los ojos – Aunque me duele admitirlo, tú tienes razón.

– No es cierto – Trataba de enmendar sus palabras – No pienso eso de ti, de hecho…

– Tal vez tu no lo pienses, pero los demás animales si lo hacen – Judy solo escuchaba las palabras de su amigo – Por eso decidí que buscaré un trabajo – La coneja volvió a unir el abrazo, ahora más fuerte, sorprendiendo al zorro.

– ¿¡Enserio!? – Su voz sonaba emocionada.

– Si… – Decía mientras volvía a separar un poco el abrazo – Pero dame un poco de tiempo, no es fácil siendo un zorro.

– Si… toma todo el tiempo que quieras… es más… – La animada coneja fue interrumpida por una voz proveniente del cuarto de al lado.

– ¡Ya cállense! ¡Dejen dormir a los demás animales!

– ¿¡Qué no escuchaste su conversación!? – Le respondió otra voz proveniente del mismo cuarto – ¡Él la esta perdonando por haberlo ofendido!

– ¡Ya cállate!

– ¡Tu cállate!

– ¡Tu cállate! – Nick y Judy solo escuchaban anonadados el pequeño lio que tenían sus dos vecinos ruidosos, pero una vez que se callaron volvieron a fundir su abrazo de reconciliación – Y bien… ¿Qué esperas para besarla? – A este comentario solo abrieron grande los ojos y un leve rubor se presentó en las mejillas de ambos.

 _And darling, darling_

 _Stand by me, oh stand by me_

 _Oh stand now, stand by me_

 _Stand by me_

Era de mañana, el Sol parecía que estaría presente todo el día, ninguna nube tenía la intención de hacer presencia. Judy, que después de haber arreglado las cosas con Nick la noche anterior, había vuelto a su rutina de trabajo es misma mañana, mientras tanto, el zorro, caminaba tranquilamente, pensando en que debía cumplir con lo que le dijo a Judy, que dejaría aquel camino de estafador, que sería un nuevo Wilde.

– Bien… Va por ti Judy – Se dijo así mismo mientras veía la entrada del lugar, una puerta de cristal grande en la que están inscrito las palabras _"Departamento de Policías de Zootopia"._

 _So darling, darling_

 _Stand by me, oh stand by me_

 _Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me_

 _Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me_

 _Oh stand by me, won't you stand now, oh, stand_

 _Stand by me_

* * *

 **Perdón por las molestias que les cause a algunos, hubo un error al subir el archivo. Espero se haya resuelto.**

 **Ojala les haya gustado, seguiré escribiendo, pero no muy continuamente, debo asistir a la escuela, ya si me presionan tal vez les resulte y actualice.**

 **Cualquier canción que quieran que sea ambientada, es bienvenida.**

 **Saludos y lindo día.**

 **Se aceptan cualquier comentario, positivo y negativo.**

 **Errores ortográficos que vean, bueno me equivoque.**


	2. I found my way

_Ni Zootopia, ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

Aquí otro capítulo de esta historia con música de fondo, espero sea de su agrado tanto el capítulo como la canción.

La canción es _: I found my way – Jesse Taylor_

* * *

 **I found my way**

 _You called me out from the other side_

 _You held my hand you watched me fly_

 _Oh, oh_

No podía creerlo, Nick un zorro mentiroso, embustero, tramposo, charlatán, no podía creer lo que había hecho, estupefacto, salía de la estación de policías sin poder procesar lo sucedido hace unos instantes, él, un zorro con historial de crímenes menores, había sido aceptado en la academia de polizontes. _"Nicholas P. Wilde, déjeme informarle que su solicitud para ingresar a la academia de Policías de Zootopia, ha sido aceptada"_ , esas palabras que pensaba que jamás escucharía por ser… por ser quien es, ahora no salían de su mente, el hecho de que lo aceptaran le parecía imposible, de que lo aceptaran en la sociedad, que le den la oportunidad de demostrar quien realmente es, aceptación, esa palabra para él, significaba mucho. _"Espero verlo dentro de una semana en la academia, cadete Wilde"_. Una lluvia de emociones lo invadía, felicidad, orgullo, tristeza, euforia, melancolía; no podía describir lo que sentía, pero moría de ganas por contárselo a una amiga muy especial, aunque no sabía cómo llegar y decírselo, el hecho de tener que alejarse duran unos meses lo afligía, pero, después de todo, fue por ella que decidió presentar su solicitud para entrar a las fuerzas de la policía.

 _A Golden voice said to me_

 _try to stand, don't try to flee_

 _Oh, Oh_

− Oficial Wilde… Oficial Nicholas Wilde… − Se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba por las calles de la urbe − … el primer zorro policía – Sus ojos llenos de ilusión ansiaban contarle a Judy lo que había pasado, decirle que se convertiría en un defensor de la ley, que trabajarían juntos, pero nada aseguraba que lo asignaran con ella, y esa idea fue como un balde de agua fría, volviendo a la realidad, pensó que posiblemente lo asignarían a otro recinto, que cuando salga, su amiga lagomorfa ya tendría compañero; así que será mejor no ilusionarse y no darle falsas esperanzas a la coneja, será mejor no decirle.

− ¡NICK! – Una voz muy conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sin saber de dónde había venido rápido empezó a buscar el origen de esa voz − ¡Aquí estoy! – Giró su cabeza y vio como Judy se aceraba en su auto de juguete, aun repartía multas.

− ¡Hola oficial Hopps! – Mientras tanto, la coneja se estacionaba y bajaba de su pequeño vehículo – Y dígame ¿Qué tal va el reporte de transito? – Judy se limitó a bufarse.

− Le diré Sr. Wilde, en cuando me diga ¿Cómo va con su búsqueda de trabajo? − Nick bajo las orejas, quería abrazarla y decirle que fue aceptado, pero no quería que se hiciera falsas ilusiones con que serían un equipo – Nick… ¿Todo está bien? – Judy vio su expresión y tratando de encontrar lo ojos esmeralda de vulpino, quería que le contara lo que le había pasado.

− No te preocupes zanahorias, algo se presentará – Solo respondió eso, no tenía el valor de decirle.

− Ya verás que pronto te aceptarán – Al decir esto, Judy esbozó una sonrisa y tomó la pata de su amigo con la suya. Ante esto, el zorro respiro profundo y un poco más animado le dijo.

− Tranquila zanahorias, con un zorro tan habilidoso como yo, las ofertas de trabajo caerán ante mis patas – Ese animal era imposible, tenía la facilidad de hacerla reír, aun si fuese el fin del mundo, él la hacía sonreír.

 _But it's okay_

 _I'll wait for another day_

 _The Moon shined through the trees_

 _The trees are grew without their leaves_

 _Oh, Oh_

Judy y Nick degustaban de un helado, uno de fresas y uno de queso con moras, respectivamente, mientras conversaban sentados en una banca del parque, ubicado en la Plaza Sahara, la coneja lucia tan adorable, pues sus patas colgaban del asiento y las mecía como una niña pequeña, y Nick recargado en el respaldo mostrando su típica expresión de despreocupación, su mirada relajada y su media sonrisa.

− ¿Qué te gustaría hacer mañana en la noche? –Preguntó el zorro, mientras veía de reojo a su compañera.

− Mmm… No lo sé – Decía fingiendo duda, pues sabía que Nick ya había planeado algo − ¿Qué quieres hacer?

− La feria llegó hace unos días y se ira este fin de semana ¿Harías dichoso a este zorro con tu presencia?

− Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte – Judy burló la pregunta de su amigo.

− Oye, solo decía… Porque cuando trabaje tal vez tenga menos tiempo de enseñarte cómo sobrevivir a la vida citadina.

− Que exagerado eres… Ni que te fueras de la ciudad – Había dado en el clavo, Nick calló por un instante buscando excusar su silencio con el helado.

− Eso te haría feliz ¿Verdad? – Dijo arqueando una ceja

− Por supuesto que si… Pero tu vida no tendría sentido si no me molestaras todos los días.

− Y yo creía que tú eras la que no podía vivir sin mí.

− Claro que pudo vivir sin ti – Decía lamiendo su helado, las fresas eran de las cosas que más le gustaban, y Nick lo sabía, pues él había escogido los helados – puedo valerme por mi misma, no soy una torpe coneja.

− No, no eres una torpe coneja – Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Judy ante el comentario del zorro, pero esta luego desapareció – Eres una tierna conejita – Judy volteó a verlo con una mirada asesina, pues ya le había dicho varias veces que no le llamara de esa manera, Nick al ver logrado su cometido siguió molestándola – Una tierna conejita que viaja en un auto de juguete.

− Creo que te estás pasando…

− Solo le doy sentido a mi vida, tesoro – Al oír las palabras de su acompañante sonrió divertida, pues ella se lo había buscado.

− ¿Ahora quién es el que no puede vivir sin el otro? − El zorro soltó una leve carajada, la plática continuó por un rato, el tiempo se pasó rápido entre broma y broma hasta que los helados ya no pudieron más, pues las almidas por parte de ambos animales y la radiación del Sol en la plaza dieron fin a ellos.

 _You said you were fine you were all okay_

 _you said goodbye and went my way_

 _Oh, Oh_

− Nos vemos Nick – Decía Judy mientras abordaba su pequeño transporte – Y no te preocupes, pronto encontrarás empleo.

− Nos vemos oficial, te aviso cuando me contraten – Nick alzó una pata y meneándola de lado a lado se despidió de su coneja amiga que se alejaba en su vehículo, al ver que doblaba en una de las esquinas de la calle, el zorro su pata y sus orejas, no podía mentirle, había encontrado su oportunidad para trabajar, pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas de que trabajarían juntos.

Mientras caminaba a su residencia pensaba que le diría, la verdad, le mentiría y ese era el dilema que tenía surcaba en su cabeza.

 _But it's okay_

 _I found my way..._

Con el celular en su pata y el contacto de Judy en la pantalla, caminaba incesantemente de un lado a otro, la duda lo carcomía por dentro aún se decidía si le marcaría o no, na sabía que decirle, a pesar de haber pensado durante toda la tarde no tenía nada en mente, pero no podría ocultárselo para siempre, eso es…

 _Ohhhhhhhh_

Mientras tanto Judy llegaba a su departamento un poco fatigada, los reclamos por parte de animales inconformes por realizar su trabajo eran fastidiosas, podía estar con el mejor humor, pero el escuchar a los infractores acababan con sus ánimos, por suerte tenía a Nick, ese zorro que siempre la hacía reír, la alegraba todos los días que pasaban juntos, sin importar lo que le dijeran por pasar tanto tiempo con él, que tan gris sea el día, siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa.

De repente un pequeño artefacto que se encontraba en la superficie de su pequeña mesita llamó su atención, su celular vibraba y en la pantalla aparecía una foto de ella junto a un zorro que le pasaba por mucho en tamaño, en la foto ella sonreía muy vivazmente, mientras que su vulpino amigo tenía una cara de fastidio, esa imagen le había encantado, de entre todas las que se habían tomado, esa era por mucho su favorita.

− ¿Nick? – Dijo mientras tomaba el celular entre sus patas − ¿Qué quera ahora?

 _I shouted out,_

 _I found my way, I found my way_

 _I found my way_

 _I found my way_

− No contestes, no contestes… − Se decía Nick un poco nervioso, no se había dado cuenta cuando fue el momento que decidió marcarle y había colocado su teléfono en su oreja.

− Hola – Se escuchó la voz de Judy al otro lado de la línea, y el zorro se maldecía por dentro _"¿Por qué a mí?"_ – Nick…

− Zanahorias… – En ese momento su mente se puso en blanco, a pesar de que ya tenía algo que decirle su cerebro le había jugado una mala pasada, se había bloqueado.

− ¡Hola Nick! ¿Qué pasó? – El zorro no respondió, estaba mudo, nervioso, que le había pasado para ponerse así ante Judy − ¿Nick…? ¿Nick…? ¿Sigues ahí?

− Hee… Si zanahorias, sigo aquí – Había vuelto en sí, solo una parte.

− ¿Qué quieres Nick? Es un poco tarde ¿No crees?

− Que no puedo llamarte para invitarte a ir a la feria… − Algo del nerviosismo se había esfumado, pues el jugar con ella lo distraía.

− ¿Me llamaste para invitarme a salir? Torpe zorro, no podías haber esperado hasta mañana.

− En la tarde no me respondiste… − Dijo con su típico tono seductor, pero sabía que solo estaba jugando.

− ¿¡No te respondí!? Creí que había sido más que clara contigo.

− Eso quedo al aire, cualquiera pudo interpretarlo como quisiera

− Según recuerdo te había dicho que no…

Oh… vamos, ¿No te darás la oportunidad de pasar una linda noche a lado de este galán? – Al escuchar esto Judy no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

− Déjame pensarlo… − Pasaron unos segundos y una voz se escuchó en el teléfono, pero no era Judy.

− Vamos niña, ya dile que si iras – Los vecinos de la coneja no le daban un momento de privacidad, y otra voz se escuchó, pero tampoco era la de la coneja.

− Ya déjala, si ella no quiere ir que no vaya – Nick estupefacto, no podía creer que esos animales sean tan imprudentes.

− ¡Ustedes dos no se metan en esto! – Habló fuerte el zorro para que los vecinos metiches lo escucharán, y funcionó, porque hubo silencio – Y… ¿Qué dices?

− Eso dependerá de lo que me contestes… − Dijo en un tono sugestivo.

− ¿De lo que conteste? – Preguntó curioso.

− ¿Ya conseguiste trabajo? – Nick había vuelto a bloquearse, su duda había regresado, mentir o hablar – Nick… Yo lo lamento… − Había notado ese silencio en su amigo – Si iré contigo a la feria… Y descuida si no has conseguido…

− De hecho… − El zorro detuvo su disculpa, pues no había nada que disculpar – Zanahorias… conseguí trabajo…

− ¿¡Enserio!? – La voz de la coneja era tan alegre que Nick no pudo evitar sonreír – Eso es genial, yo… − Pero su sonrisa desapareció pues debía hablar.

− Judy… pero… − El silencio presente duro un instante, no podía mentirle, no podía hablar con la verdad, solo tenía una salida − …tendré que salir de la ciudad.

 _Ohhhhhhhh_

* * *

 **Bueno, espero este capítulo sea de su agrado, busque una canción que sea un poco relajante, aunque dudo eso. Gracia por los reviews.**

 **Saludos a Darkkness666 por su comentario, eso me anima a escribir, y a Justagirlofsomefandoms… ¡Es el mejor nombre de la vida!, vaya, me agrada que te guste.**

 **Comentarios, reviews, PM, sugerencias, criticas, canciones son bienvenidas, todo sirve de inspiración.**

 **Que pasen un bonito día, y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Una última cosa, no es por hacer propaganda ni nada, bueno, de hecho, lo es, estoy en un proyecto nuevo sobre Zootopia,** ** _"Farsalia",_** **es una historia que apenas empecé y me gustaría que le den una vuelta, solo tiene un capítulo, muy corto y es más que nada sobre el contexto en el que se desarrolla. Coméntenme, que les parece la idea, y ahora sí, me despido.**


	3. Hypnotized

**Hola gente lectora, he aquí el tercer capítulo, no sé cuántos capítulos vayan a ser, pero espero que sean de su agrado. La canción que escogí es un poco contraria a lo que sucede en el capítulo, tal vez no tenga nada que ver, sí la escuchan sabrán a que me refiero.**

 **Ni Zootopia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta actividad es para entretenimiento.**

 **Canción:** ** _Hypnotized – Fever Fever_**

* * *

 _Hypnotized_

La rueda giraba y giraba, las luces destellantes iluminaban cada centímetro cuadrado del lugar, la alegre música se sintonizaba con la "armoniosa" risa de los infantes que rondaban por los juegos. La feria se había instalado en las orillas de la Plaza Sahara, un sitio cálido que refrescaba por las noches, haciendo el clima ideal para pasarla jugando y divirtiéndose en cada uno de las distintas actividades.

Exceptuando a un par de animales de ojos de colores vivaces. Nick y Judy, habían ido a la feria, tal y como lo habían acordado, pero desde que se encontraron, ninguno de los dos había hablado más que lo esencial, un "hola", "¿Cómo estás?", "¿Qué tal tu día?", era la típica conversación protocolaria entre dos individuos. Nick no era espontaneo, divertido, sagaz, irritante… no era él, y Judy no mostraba su tan característica alegría, su entusiasmo, sus ánimos, esa ilusión por el mundo… simplemente parecían ser dos animales distintos.

− Vaya… − Comentó el zorro tratando de romper el hielo – Este año ha venido todo el mundo – Y no era por exagerar, tal pareciera que todas las familias de Zootopia se habían sincronizado para ir ese día; osos, tigres, cebras, camellos, incluso vieron un par de oficiales con sus familias o acompañantes paseando por el recinto.

− Si… − Dijo sin muchos ánimos la coneja de pelo grisáceo, parecía que tal noticia de la ausencia de su vulpino favorito le había afectado, y mucho.

− Zanahorias… − Estaba un poco cansado con la actitud de Judy, tal vez no entendía muy bien cómo se sentía en ese momento, pero al igual que ella, él también sufría tener que apartarse – ¿Qué tienes?

Como si no supiera… sabía lo que ocurría, pero era mejor que lo hablarán. Tal vez no era el lugar indicado.

− Nada Nick, solo…

− Por favor Judy… − Tratar de engañar al zorro, sí que era una idea estúpida − Es porque me voy… ¿cierto? – Nick veía directamente a Judy, quien solo tenía puesta la vista en el suelo, pero al sentir los ojos del vulpino observándola, ella levantó lentamente la mirada para encontrándose con los ojos esmeralda de Nick.

Verde y violeta.

 _Oh I know that I love you even though  
you seem to string me along.  
But when we lock eyes and your smiles shining bright,  
your transe turns right into wrong._

Judy si estaba muy afligida, el zorro por más que encontrara material para molestarla a lo largo de la noche, no estaba de bravuras, no era el mejor momento… de hecho quería que se sintiera mejor, que sonriera, que este feliz, aunque no sepa que él se convertirá en policía, esa noticia se la daría después. Pero Judy no cooperaba.

− ¿A cuál te gustaría subirte? – Indicaba Nick mientras le mostraba toda la gama de juegos mecanizados del lugar, con tal de que por lo menos las emociones que sintiera en una de esas máquinas le hicieran olvidar todo.

− Nunca me gustaron esa clase de juegos… − Y ahí estaba, no ayuda con las intenciones del zorro.

− Vamos Zanahorias… − Decía con entusiasmo, no se rendiría tan fácil.

 _And I'm hypnotized (Oh oh oh oh oh).  
And I'm hypnotized (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

− No sé cómo me convenciste… − Los animales se veían muy pequeños y los mamíferos más pequeños, aún más, bueno los elefantes y jirafas no cambiaban tanto.

Se encontraban en lo más alto de la rueda de la fortuna, un clásico para todos, un lugar tranquilo, relajante y que brindaba una vista espectacular de la ciudad. Cubierta por el velo nocturno estrellado, y, aun así, las cosas entre ellos seguían iguales. Sí, era una vista espectacular, pero no se podía compara este cielo con el cielo de Bunny Borrows. Bellos prados verdes que se adornan con el rojo atardecer que hace un espectáculo de luces y sombras que muy pocos son dignos de apreciar, y que poco a poco es adornado por pequeños puntos luminosos que se van aglomerando en la manta negra que los cubre.

− Zanahorias… Al menos trata de divertirte.

La coneja no respondió como lo esperara Nick, seguía sumida en sus pensamientos y no los compartía, era algo que el vulpino no entendía, ahora todos sus engaños eran inútiles, solo le faltaba hacer algo, y era lo que menos quería.

El viento mecía suavemente su asiento, su esponjosa cola sentía el frio metal con el que estaba hecho, un ligero aroma a algodón de azúcar deleitaba sus narices inundándolas con su esencia. Toda calma se había esfumado en un, dos por tres.

− ¡NICK…! – Judy estaba más que asustada, sus pupilas dilatadas veían el paisaje moverse, aferrada al tubo de seguridad rogaba por que el zorro parara de mecer su asiento, rogaba porque estuviera abajo en tierra firme.

− ¡Judy… por lo menos ríete! −La efusiva voz y estúpida sonrisa de Nick solo aumentaban el odio que sentía la coneja en ese momento, lo haría puré.

− ¡NO LE VEO LO DIVERTIDO!

La expresión alegre, divertida e infantil de Nick se desvaneció, al ver el serio rostro de su acompañante supo que no tenía caso que lo intentara, por lo que, con desánimos, y las orejas abajo dejó de mover el asiento de lado a lado. Soltando un leve suspiro, Judy se recargo sobre su codo dándole la espalda a su amigo, quien solo, por haber intentado hacerla… hacer que divirtiera, al menos de un modo, tenía la mirada abajo, esperaba a que su tiempo en el juego terminará…

No podía contra ella, por más que luchara no podía contra esa mirada, que a veces se entristecía, a veces soñaba, a veces sonreía… y a veces solo era lo que necesitaba.

 _Oh I know that I love you even though,  
you'll get me killed one day.  
But when we lock eyes and your smiles shining bright,  
I'll do anything that you say!_

− No tenías por qué portarte así… − Exclamó una muy molesta Judy mientras caminaba dos pasos adelante del zorro, que solo tenía una cara de arrepentimiento, lo estaba intentando, pero nada parecía salirle el día de hoy.

− Solo quería que te diviertas… − Nick había tocado fondo, pedir disculpas no era lo típico de él, y Judy no lo notaba.

− Me voy a casa… − Sentenció para avanzar más rápido entre los animales. Nick tendría que hacer una última cosa…

Plantarse en medio del camino.

− No te entiendo Hopps… − Su tono y rostro se tornaron en uno más serio, a lo que su amiga orejuda se detuvo – Es porque me voy ¿Verdad?

− Nick… solo… −Ahora los papeles se habían invertido.

− Querías que consiguiera trabajo… y ahora que lo conseguí parece molestarte… − Sus dedos índice y pulgar apretaban el puente entre sus ojos – Enserio… no entiendo que quieres de mi…

Las palabras del zorro eran firmes y claras, Judy sentía en el borde del llanto, una lucha interna que sufría le decían que dé la vuelta y lo abrazara, por otro lado, solo que debía seguir adelante.

cause I'm hypnotized (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
I'm hypnotized (Oh oh oh oh oh)

El verde esmeralda y el púrpura amatista se miraban mutuamente, uno de ellos cristalizado.

− Es porque me importas… −Judy lo había dicho, no estaba molesta, ni decepcionada, solo le preocupaba su zorro… el que se alejara, que saliera a altamar, bueno eso era lo que le había dicho, que partiría seis meses a pescar en un buque – Me preocupas Nick…

El vulpino solo escuchaba las palabras de Judy, la conciencia lo carcomía, ella estaba siendo honesta y él estaba siendo un zorro.

I'm hypnotized by the light in your eyes,  
I seem to always find myself in a bind with you.

− Las oportunidades que se me presentan son muy pocas por… − Él y Judy hablaban en una de las bancas de la feria, ya estaban más tranquilos, pero debían aclarar la situación− por ser quien soy…

− Entiendo Nick… pero… − Judy jugaba con sus dedos y miraba el suelo, apreciaba mucho la compañía del zorro – No me doy a la idea de que te vayas…

− No te pongas triste… − Nick trataba de darle ánimos – En cuanto regresé buscare otro trabajo.

− Si, pero…

Judy seguía pensando en la futura ausencia de su amigo, y Nick quería que ya no tuviese en mente eso, la idea era divertirse y eso haría, de un modo u otro.

− Ven −Dijo levantándose de su asiento y extendiéndole la mano a Judy, la cual pensó durante un segundo, pero aun así hizo lo que le dijo.

− ¿A dónde vamos? – Atravesaban y esquivaban a cada uno de los distintos animales, y no sabía a donde la llevaba.

−Ya verás…

So stomp your feet, to the sound of all your burdens crashing down, cause I belong to you.

El metro estaba casi vacío, de no ser por aquellos dos animales sentados, esperando a llegar a su destino.

− Nick… dime a donde vamos – Habían abandonado la feria y ahora se dirigían a otro lado el cual Judy no tenía ni idea de donde sería.

− Solo espera… −Decía mientras tecleaba un mensaje de texto en su móvil, a lo que su coneja compañera quería ver – Por favor zanahorias, se paciente…

− Al menos dime algo…

− Es sorpresa… −Al oír esto Judy solo se resignó y se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido – Por cierto… necesitaras esto – Dijo Nick mientras le pasaba su abrigo por detrás de sus hombros. Había llevado una chamarra por sí la noche enfriaba, y al ver que Judy no llevaba algo abrigador prefirió pasárselo, sabía que no estaba acostumbrada a climas helados.

− Hee… que…? – No comprendía su acción, solo sujeto la chamarra obedeciendo al zorro. Luego comprendió porque lo había hecho, por la ventana veía como la ventana comenzaba a cubrirse con escarcha, estaban entrando a Tundratown y sentía como la temperatura descendía poco a poco.

 _(Oh oh oh oh oh)  
I'm hypnotiezed (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

Era casi media noche, las calles vacías y la luz azul de la Luna hacía brillar la nieve que cubría el suelo del distrito.

− ¿Vienes mucho por acá? – Preguntó Judy que llevaba encima la chamarra del zorro, un poco larga de las mangas, todo era grande para ella, pero con recogerlas le quedaba bien.

− Tiene mucho tiempo que no hago esto… − Judy miraba curiosa a Nick, aún no le había dicho que hacían ahí – Oh… mira… ahí esta… −Dijo el vulpino mientras señalaba un reno que se encontraba bajo la luz de un farol, a lo que la coneja volteó a ver y lo que le llamaba la atención no era el animal, si no lo que poseía en ambas manos. Dos pares de patines de hielo.

 _Oh I know that I love you even though,  
you change everything in my life. (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

Judy estaba sentada en uno de los bordes de la fuente, una fuente bastante grande y congelada, atando sus patines a sus pies, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

− ¿Lista? – Dijo Nick mientras se acercaba patinando hacia la coneja.

− Hee… Si – Respondió, pues había terminado, estaba preparada de manera física, mas no psicológica – Solo dame un minuto…

− Esta bien… − Nick había comprendido que era la primera vez que patinaría, y sabía que sentía miedo a resbalar, era normal, así que se apartó y comenzó a deslizarse sobre el hielo.

Judy alzó la mirada y… pudo observarlo, era hipnótico para ella ver los gráciles y fluidos movimientos del zorro. Uno, dos… era el ritmo de sus patas, impulsándose mutuamente, se movía lento, de un lado a otro, zigzagueaba sin problemas ni complicaciones, hasta parecía llevar los ojos cerrados, y lo estaban, junto a una sonrisa, no de burla, de complacencia, simplemente emanaba felicidad.

Mientras patinaba delicadamente, algo llamó la atención de su oído, por lo que volteó. Era Judy que se estaba poniendo de pie, al verla pudo notar que le estaba costando, pues sus patas se movían involuntariamente hacía atrás y adelante. Tuvo que contener su risa, pues era de lo más cómico verla así…

− ¡NICK...! – Sentía como el helado suelo sobre el cual estaba, estaba a punto de hacer contacto con su rostro, por lo que en un reflejo solo pudo poner sus manos hacia adelante y cerrar los ojos.

Pero no sintió frio ni dolor, sino calidez y tranquilidad. Alzó la mirada para ver qué había pasado y se encontró con el rostro del zorro, quien sonreía. Nick la tenía sujeta de ambos brazos y muy pegada a él, era para darle estabilidad a Judy.

− Tranquila… − Decía delicadamente el zorro – solo sujétate fuerte…

Ante esto, Judy se aferró fuertemente con ambas patas los brazos de Nick, no apartaba la vista de los ojos de su guía.

− Relájate… − Nick seguía tratando de calmarla, y poco a poco empezó a deslizarse hacia atrás, en un reflejo casi instintivo por el movimiento, Judy estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero el agarre fuerte del zorro evitó que cayera – No te pongas nerviosa… solo… no pienses… y déjate llevar – Judy asintió confiando, y volvió a apretar los brazos de Nick, que, al sentir de nuevo el agarre, volvió a moverse hacia atrás.

Judy poco a poco empezó a perder el miedo, y de vez en cuando apartaba su vista de los ojos de Nick para ver sus patas deslizarse por el hielo, lo que le provocaba que soltara leves risas, estaba patinando, por primera vez en su vida patinaba.

Lentamente el agarre fue perdiendo fuerza y aumentando distancia, hasta que Nick solo sostenía a Judy de sus patas, y en un pequeño momento, soltó a su compañera, pero no se apartó seguía frente a ella. No podía creerlo, estaba sola, sin ayuda, y no parecía temer, de hecho, estaba emocionada tanto que creyó que podía continuar sola, pero no fue así; al tomar impulso, perdió el equilibrio de nuevo.

Y ahí estaba Nick, evitando que cayera, la tenía sujeta de los brazos nuevamente, al sentir el contacto entre ellos, un cruce de miradas que parecía eterno dio paso a que Judy abrazara a la altura de la cintura a Nick.

− Te voy a extrañar… − Dijo comenzando a sollozar.

− Y yo a ti… − Respondió al tiempo que correspondía el abrazo bajo la luz de la Luna.

 _Oh I know that I love you even though,  
I seem to be hypnotized._

* * *

 **Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Un poco cliché… creo yo.**

 **¿Por qué los pongo en conflicto siempre? Debería poner uno en el que no peleen o discutan.**

 **Un saludo a Darkkness666, gracias por seguir, y uno a Alicevalentine gracias por la inspiración, los reviews ayudan mucho.**

 **Cualquier comentario, reviews, canción es bienvenida, linda noche o lo que sea.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
